Tomboy turn Girl turn Wolf?
by Niamh D
Summary: Bella,Paul and the rest of the pack have always been friends.One by one they start to avoid Bella.Can she find out why, will it happen to her as well and will the others find out her secret with Caleb as well? No vamps just wolves.Bella born in La Pus
1. Prologue Preface

**Hey this is my entry for Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest. I'm not sure if it's good but here it is. This is really going to be the prologue of a story after the contest is over so this will be what happens after a few chapters. It will be better edited once i make it into a proper story.  
**

**Summary****: Paul, Bella and the rest of the gang have always been friends. Bella has been born and raised in La Push. She wants to be more than just the best friend to Paul. Slowly one by one the rest of the gang starts avoiding Bella. The pack can see Bella turn from the bubbly lively girl into a withdrawn shell of a person. What happens when she finally is sick of being avoided and confronts Paul. What will happen? No Cullens but there is wolves and vampires.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest**

**Title:** **Tomboy turn Girl turn Wolf?**

**Author****: Niamh D**

**Rating:**** M**

**Pairing: ****Paul and Bella**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or Twilight characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Paul's Point of View**

Long story short everything was easier when I wasn't a wolf. First of all I was able to be angry and not have to worry about bursting into a giant fur ball. Second of all I didn't have to run patrol around La Push and get hardly any sleep at night because I was chasing leeches. Lastly and most importantly I was able to see my best friend Bella. Of course I had other friends as well but I was still allowed to be friends with them because they had already turned into a w

The worst thing though is being able to hear Bella at night from my house beside hers.

At night I could hear her cry herself to sleep. Then I could hear her thrashing around crying out for us not to leave her and to come back to her. It was painful to see through the pack's mind the lively, loud and bubbly girl we all knew Bella to withdraw into herself and become lifeless and quite.

We all knew it was going to happen. She already had abandonment issues as her mother left her with her father and her brother Sam when she was just 11 months old and Sam was just 1 month old. We all felt sorry for Sam. He had changed into a wolf nearly 9 months ago. At the start he disappeared for two weeks and for those two weeks the rest of the pack saw the "always strong" Bella turn into a scared little girl wondering where her brother was. Sam and Bella had a really close relationship even though she was just a bare 10 months older than Sam. They didn't recognise the age difference. Sam treats her like a little sister and Bella treats him like an older brother and protector. Even though they are 10 months apart in age they are both in the same year in same and have all the same classes. They knew everything about each other. When Sam finally came back and the elders said he couldn't tell it nearly broke his heart to keep secrets from her. He wasn't even able to offer up an excuse for his disappearance. Now he can't even look her in the eye and they haven't spoken to each other in other 6 months.

Bella was strong even through most of our friends leaving to protect her she didn't cry but the nights after Jacob, Brady, Collin and myself stopped talking to her were terrible. Brady and Collin were the worst for Bella. Neither Brady nor Collin have mothers so Bella stepped in and acted like a mother to them. They were dubbed the "Twins".

Bella always used to wear tracksuits and hoodies that were either a size to big or it was one of ours. Even though they were to big on her it looked alright but now it looked like she was drowning in them. Charlie knows about the secret since he was on the council. He told she has all but stopping eating, didn't talk anymore, hardly slept at all and never left the house unless someone had changed. Each time someone had changed and started avoiding her, she would come out to the cliffs and write a song about that person or sketch that person, sometimes both.

Most members of the pack are – were all best friends with Bella including myself but I was her closest friend excluding Sam. If she was a guy she would have been the first to change because it's part of her heritage. For the past 100 years the eldest male in her family has been chief of the tribe. When the last pack was around her great, great grandfather was alpha of that pack. Since Charlie, Bella's dad has a son, i.e. Sam then he will automatically become chief. However recently people think that just because Bella is a female then she shouldn't be passed over to become chief and that she should have the opportunity to accept or decline the chance to be chief.

Over the past few days I have been thinking of ways to tell Bella but not go against the injunction that Sam as alpha has put in place to keep our secret from her and to protect from us. Right now I was lying on my bed trying to find a way. She knew about the legends and that we were descendants from wolves however she thinks that they were just legends.

Uh this was so frustrating. During my internal rant I didn't hear someone banging on my front door. I knew it was Bella. I could smell her from my room. She smelt like strawberries and home if that makes sense. Slowly I got off my bed in an effort to delay the inevitable.

When I finally reached the door I slowly opened it just as Bella was about to bang again so instead of the door she hit my chest. I slowly looked into her eyes and if felt like the word shifted. Now my centre of gravity was Bella. I just imprinted. I was broken out of my trance when I heard Bella.

"Oh Shit! That hurt." Bella cursed loudly.

I suddenly noticed that Bella's arms were trembling that only meant one thing on this rez. Bella was going to change.

"Come on Bella we have to get you to Sam."

I pulled her towards the Black's House knowing that is where everyone would be. As I reached the lawn I shouted to Sam.

"Sam get your ass out here. Your sister is about to change." With that I heard a lot of shuffling inside.

Bella

"Will someone please tell me wh-"Bella didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she burst into a giant white wolf. She was beautiful as a wolf. She was pure white except for an unusual blue and pink design around her right eye. **(Link to picture will be on my profile.) **If was even possible I felt more love for her at that point.

"Ok. Paul you phase and tell her how to phase back. Jake you run over to my house and get some of my clothes for her." Sam ordered.

I went behind the bushes, stripped and phased.

_What's after happening to me – Bella thought._

_Bella, honey, remember the legends of our people. – I thought._

_Paul is that you and why can I hear your..... I'm a wolf aren't I? But girls aren't supposed to phase in the legends there were no female wolves. Great I'm a freak among freaks. – Bella thought_

_Honey, you're not a freak. I am going to tell you how to phase back and we will have to talk about this. To phase back all you have to do is think about being human. – I thought_

It literally took her 2 seconds to phase back. I was right behind.

"Bella that was incredible. Normally it takes forever to be able to phase back. It took Sam two weeks and you go and do it in two seconds" I praised.

"Bella you already know the legends and that you are a wolf. Now Paul has something to say to you. Don't you Paul" Sam said while slightly narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well B-Bella I-I am not sure if you remember but there is this thing called imprinting." I barely managed to choke out. In the background I could hear all the guys laughing at my obvious discomfort.

"To save you the trouble Paul I know what imprinting is and that you have imprinted on me. And well I am just after imprinting on you but that doesn't really matter 'cause I always felt this was- Oh shit why don't I have a verbal filter?" Bella said while ducking her head in embarrassment.

I know I might freak her out but I had to say this. "Well Bella it didn't matter either 'cause I felt the same way." With that I pulled her in for a kiss that showed my love for her. It was absolutely amazing.

I don't know how long we were at it but when I moving my hand from her hip up I could hear some of the guys starting to growl. I knew who it was, Sam and Jacob.

Slowly I started to pull away all the while looking into Bella's deep brown eyes.

"It may be too soon but I really don't care. Well here it goes. I love you Bella" I said passionately.

"I love you too Paul" Bella said quietly while resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders just as she wrapped hers just below my waist. We both stood there savouring the moment.

"Can we please go inside and get something to eat? I am absolutely starving." Brady complained.

"Ok. Ok but not before you come here and give me a hug." Bella said while pouting.

Before anyone of them could reach her I leaned down and kissed her on her lips and when I pulled back I tugged on her bottom lip while she emitted a quiet moan.

"Please Paul. Control yourself. I really don't need to hear or see my sister kiss anyone." Sam pleaded.

"Yes I really don't wanna see momma wolf do that either" Colin said.

"Hmm, 'Momma Wolf', I like it." Bella said quietly. "Now come on my little twins gimme a hug." She said towards Collin and Brady

* * *

Well there is is. Please review and vote if it gets through.

XXX

Niamh D


	2. The Beginning

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

It was three weeks after my 18th birthday that things started to change. First of all Sam suddenly got taller and buffer. His appetite increases tenfold. His body was becoming warmer and warmer every day. Also my father was watching Sam intently along with the other elders. Anytime Sam would get angry Dad would put himself between myself and Sam as if Sam was going to hurt me.

I guess it's really my fault for not putting all of these changes and signs together. After I had heard all the tribes legends at every single official tribal bonfire at First Beach I had been to. But enough about the what if's, let's get back to the story

**(A/N: This is the 'real' start to the story. The last chapter was a preview/preface type of chapter. This is the beginning and it is just over nine months before the events that happened in the preface.)**

It was like any other Saturday at my house. The whole gang was here watching a movie. I lying down on the couch in front of the TV with my head in Paul's lap and my legs in Sam's, while the rest of the gang were scattered around the room on the floor and remaining seat. Currently I was in control of what we were going to do today so I choose to watch my favourite movie, 'Never Back Down'. The guys loved my choice but even after all these years they still fear my choice being a chick flick when we o to the cinema or watch movies just because I was a girl. Hell, sometimes I would think about picking a chick flick but I know that I wouldn't be able to sit through it without being sick. That and the fact that the boys would never let me live it down.

At some point during the movie Paul had started running his fingers through my hair and unknowingly I felt myself relax back into his hand. Paul is my best friend, the person I was closest to except for Sam, who is my brother but that is a different type of relationship.

Over the past few weeks though that friendship has changed into something else for me... Love. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him each day as I found out more things about him even though I have known him since we were in diapers.

We were both 18. My birthday was just last week while Pauls was 4 months ago. In our group there were only three people who were 18; myself, Paul and Sam. There was barely 10 months between myself and Sam. The latter being the youngest even though he looks over twenty.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts when I saw the credits of the movie playing. I got up to stretch. While I was doing so I could feel many pairs of eyes on me, well on my body. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as my famous blush appeared on my face.

"Guys, stop that's my sister! Bella go upstairs and put on some proper clothes." Sam said with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. With that I look down at what I was wearing. I didn't see a problem with it and neither did Sam until now.

I was wearing a blue running top and black running shorts with a blue trim. I could still feel a pair of eyes on me so I looked around and discovered that Paul was still looking at me with darkened eyes.

Next thing I know I am doing a very un-Bella like move and lean over Pauls lap to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like what you see Pail?" I said in a quite whisper. I could feel him nod against my neck. "Good, 'cause I like what I see when I look at you." And with that said I kissed him just below his ear making him groan. I turned around to the rest of the group who at staring shocked at the interaction between me and Paul.

"Ok boys it's a nice sunny day so we are going to First Beach. Go home and get changed and I will have lunch ready in 30 minutes for ye." When I finished I turned around and headed up the stairs. I could feel Sam's presence behind me. I knew he was going to ask about what happened with Paul. For being a 'not so little' little brother, he was acting like an overprotective older brother.

"What happened with Paul, Bella? That's not like you at all." Sam said gently

"Uh! I don't know! Things have been changing between us lately, well for me anyway. It's not like he would go for me anyway. He could have any girl he wanted in La Push and Forks, hell even Port Angeles." I said in a quiet voice, feeling the tears build up behind my eyes at the thought of Paul with someone else. I knew he wouldn't go for me. I will always be in the friend zone. I'll always be just one of the guys.

"Bella he would lucky if he had you. With looks I saw today, I think he is starting to realise that. You are one of the most selfless, compassionate and loyal person I have even known. Don't get me started on how beautiful you are. Also you have this really cool and handsome brother who will always look out for you no matter what." He said with his voice laced with sincerity accompanied with a genuine smile. I nearly believed him; well almost I knew the beautiful bit was a total lie.

I have dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Sam and Dad call them a 'rich chocolate brown' but I just don't see it. I have tanned skin, however mine is a lighter shade than everyone else's. I don't know where I got it from. People tell me that I got it from my mother but I have no mother. Well I like to think that I have none.

I mean what kind of mother can leave her one year old daughter and two month old son? Well the answer is my brilliant mother, note the sarcasm.

I started moving around my room looking for my bikini. At this Sam took it as his queue to leave. After a few minutes I decided on a white and blue striped bikini with blue short board shorts and a white tank top. While I was changing I noticed that each item of clothing was becoming a slight bit tight, I had just gotten this bikini at the start of this month.

After I changed I set out on the task that was becoming increasingly harder every day, feeding the boys. After another 20 minutes I had twenty sandwiches made and 4 pots of pasta done. As if Sam could smell the food he came into the kitchen just as I was putting it on the table. Within the minute the rest of the gang had arrived. Each of the guys took two sandwiches and a bowl of pasta with the exception of Sam and Jared who took three sandwiches and a second helping of pasta. Within 10 minutes the food was gone and the guys started to clean up as usual. Paul came over and took my plate over to clean it off for me. Maybe Sam was right, maybe Paul is feeling something for me.

After everything was clean and put away we all headed down to First Beach. Now was my favourite part of going to the beach with the gang, when the boys strip down to their board shorts. All of them had chiselled abs. Even my babies, Collin and Brady, who were 13, had four packs while the others had 6 or 8 packs. Paul was one of the guys with an 8 pack. It was a work of art. I don't know how he got it as he ate any food we had in the house when he was over at mine. It wasn't until Sam cleared his throat that I realised that first of all I was drooling over Paul and secondly I was still fully dressed. I quickly stripped out of my tank top. I heard Quil and Embry give out a wolf whistle. I felt another boost of confidence when I saw that once again Paul was staring at me. Deciding to tease him a little I slowly slid out of my shorts and kicked them onto his head as he was still staring shamelessly at me.

With that I tool another chance to check him out. While I was looking at his abs and his delicious and sexy V I noticed that his shorts were slightly tented. _Did I do that to him?_

"Come on boys! Let's go swimming." I shouted towards them while running towards the sea.

"Isabella Marie Uley. You get your ass home and put some clothes on for god's sake. You have barely anything on." Sam shouted at me.

Just as I was about to reply I heard Paul shout a loud "NO!"

Everyone turned around to see Paul sporting a feminine blush while looking at his feet.

"Oh! Paul, do you like to see Bella in next to nothing?" Sam asked in a fake serious voice while mischief danced in his dark eyes. He was daring Paul to tell him. Only I knew that Sam was just joking.

I waited for Paul's reply, I could see his mouth moving but I was too far away to hear what he said. Obviously his answer satisfied Sam as he signalled to everyone to head towards the sea.

I saw Quil nod at Embry and immediately I knew something was up. Suddenly he started sprinting towards me. I tried to run but it was too late. He caught me and held me bridal style and waded out into the sea until the water was waist deep for him. Just as he let go I pulled him down with me so we both went under.

After goofing around I decided to sun bath for a while, leaving the guys to continue to mess around in the water.

After around 20 minutes I felt someone's shadow over me. I looked up and saw the bane of my existence, Caleb Danvers and his three followers.

"Well , well, well, look what we have here boys. Butch Bella. Where have you been hiding this body. If I had known this I wouldn't have given you such a hard time and allowed all your affection towards me and have let you become my girlfriend." He said in a supposed-to-be-seductive-voice-but-miserably-failing voice.

"Caleb, why don't you just leave. I will never be your girlfriend or even an acquaintance. So please let me be in peace" I said after standing up.

"Listen here Uley. You will be my girlfriend of I will spread around dirt that I found out about your precious family and gang. I will give you till tonight to decide. Meet me here at the bonfire tonight." He said in a dangerous voice while gripping both my arms hard enough that I know would leave a bruise. With that said he left with his followers just as Sam and Paul were coming towards us.

"Are you alright Bella? What did he want?"

"Oh. You know the usual bull" I said in a shaky voice. I knew that Caleb meant business. He's done this before to people and literally destroyed their lives so I knew what I had to do.

But in the process I knew it was going to break my family, my friends but most importantly my heart if I didn't find a way to get rid of him.

**A/N I hope everyone likes it. Please REVIEW : )**

**If anyone has any problems understand the time line of this story just PM me and i will explain it better.  
**

**Links to all the outfits that Bella wears in this chapter will be on my profile.**


	3. The Beach, The Blackmail and The Bonfire

**Hey Everybody. Welcome to the next Chapter. It's a bit longer than the others but that a good thing.**

**Well enjoy! =P**

**PPOV.**

Bella was going to be the death of me. First of all her outfit this morning, she was teasing me without even knowing. Then she had to put her head in my lap, while lying down on the couch. During the movie I started doing one of the things that recently I have wanted to do, run my fingers through her long silky smooth hair.

I could feel her relax into my hand as I did so. After the movie she teased me even more by stretching right in front of me. I must say that she has the body of a goddess without even working out or even dieting. In an eating competition she could easily eat the same amount as me, which is saying a lot. As she stretched I took in every curve of her body. I realised that I was probably drooling but then I realised that nearly every except for Sam, Collin and Brady, were staring at the wonderful body that belongs to Bella Uley.

I had to fight the urge to growl at the others for looking at My Bella. Even that was new. I was calling Bella mine without even noticing it. Over the last few weeks I have started to see Bella in a new way. No else knows about this recent development but I have a feeling that Sam may have an idea.

After she stretched she gave us orders to get changed for the beach and to be back at her house in 30 minutes for lunch. As I got ready I thought about all the good times that I have had with the gang over the past few years. There were so many that I couldn't pick my favourite but I knew one that was close.

It was when we were 12 and myself and Bella wanted to find out what was so 'magical' about kissing. We had both heard from some of the upper class men talking about it so we tried it out. Of course being at the age we were at we didn't appreciate it but we were both each other's first kiss. It was one of the memories that I hold dear the most.

I found that I only had five more minutes until I was expecting back at Bella's once I came out of my memories.

I entered the house just as Sam was sitting down and I got my foods and sat beside where Bella normally sits, wanting to be closer to her.

Once the food was finished with the guys and I started to do the clean up with me taking Bella's plate as well as my own. It took 10 minutes for everything to be cleaned and put away. We headed down to the beach and I knew I was in for it already. Bella was wearing running shorts and a white tank. I could see the top of her bikini and it was a little tight for her but in a good way. I could feel my shorts tightening just a bit and she hadn't even taken anything off yet.

When we reached the beach the guys and I started to take off ours t-shirts. It was then I noticed that Bella was checking me out. I smirked to myself. Maybe I had the same affect on Bella as she did on me.

Sam cleared his throat shaking Bella out of her little daydream. She then started one of the sexiest things I have even seen before. She took of her tank top.

It was a simple act but they was she did it was so sexy. I could feel my board shorts tighten even more and she still had so take off her shorts. Bella looked up at my face and saw that I was checking her out once again. Slowly she slid her shorts down while still looking me in the eyes and biting her lower lip. When her shorts we at her feet she kicked her leg up a bit then I felt something land on my head. Bella's shorts.

"Isabella Marie Uley. You get your ass home right now and put some clothes on for god's sake. You have barely anything on." Sam shouted at Bella, his cheeks flushed with anger .

"NO!" I shouted out before thinking.

"Oh! Paul, do you like to see Bella in next to nothing?" Sam asked me in a serious voice while his eyes darkened.

"Listen Sam, I know you know that I feel something towards Bella now." I said in a quiet voice so she couldn't hear. "Will you please let me tell her about my feeling without having to broadcast it now if front of the gang? I was planning on telling her at the party after the bonfire tonight." I begged him.

"Fine, but don't hurt her or I will hurt you. You got that? And it's about time you realised that Bella is right for you." Sam said in a light voice as if he was stating the obvious.

Thank god I don't have to worry about that anymore.

Sam signalled for everyone to head towards the beach. I saw Quil nod at Embry and immediately I knew something was up. Suddenly he started sprinting towards Bella. She tried to run but it was too late. Quil grabbed her and dropped in the water when he was waist deep, after that a full out water war started. After around an hour of goofing around Bella decided to sun bathe, while the rest of us stayed in the water. Around 20 minutes later I saw four guys heading towards Bella. I called Sam over to tell him.

We both recognised them as Caleb Danvers and his little gang. They were talking with Bella for about five minutes before Sam and I headed towards them.

I saw Caleb grab onto Bella arms and tell her something. A look of fear was in Bella eyes. Bella wasn't scared easily, so I knew something was wrong.

"Are you alright Bella? What did he want?" Sam asked with concern in his voice

"Oh. You know the usual bull" She said in a shaky voice while rubbing her forearm. I decided to confront her later when we got home.

It was another hour until we went home. I followed Bella back to her house but before I could ask her what was wrong she bolted up to her room and locked the door. I would ask about it later.

**BPOV**

I was contemplating whether or not to just go along with Caleb. I didn't know what else to do. I could go to Sam but he would just beat Caleb up and then he would be put in jail for assault. I decided that if I was going to go as Caleb's _girlfriend _that I needed to look at least a little bit presentable.

Around an hour later I had my outfit pick. It was a black big bad wolf t-shirt on with the only skirt I have on with legging and uggs. Just as I was going to go for a shower the door bell rang, which was odd as everyone from my gang just walked straight in. I opened the door and on the doorstep was a bag and a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If you know what is good for you and your friends and family you will come tonight and be my girlfriend. In the bag I had bought you an appropriate outfit for tonight. You have to wear it or there will be trouble._

_From Your Loving Boyfriend _

_Caleb._

With shaking arms I brought the bag and letter up to my room and looked inside the bag. Inside there was a black and white tartan print dress, fishnets thigh-high socks, black heels and a black choker. I would normally never wear this but it was the only way to keep my family safe.

With that I got ready for the bonfire and the party afterwards.

_**Right before they leave for the bonfire.**_

"Bella, come on!" Sam shouted up the stairs to me.

"I'm still not ready. You go ahead and I will meet you there and before you ask I'm sure. You go ahead and meet up with the guys." I said while trying to keep the emotion in my voice under control.

"Ok. I'll see you there but don't take too long" Sam said before leaving. Oblivious to what was going to be happening at the bonfire.

With that last thought I headed down to the beach but going around the back way so I would arrive on the opposite side to my gang and on the side that Caleb and his gang would be hanging out on.

"Oh! I knew you would look sexy in that outfit. Come over here so I can show off my prize." Caleb exclaimed the minute he saw me. It was also the minute that Sam and Paul looked over to see what Caleb was fussing over and when they saw me, not knowing it was me; their eyes went wide with.... awe.

Caleb caught hold of my arm where the bruises from earlier were and squeezed a bit to get me to go along with him.

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue, meet my new girlfriend Bella. Isn't she just lovely" Caleb said sarcastic voice.

"Caleb, man. The only Bella there is on this rez is Butch Bella and if you watch me to believe that this is the same Bella as that then I need some proof." Reid said in a disbelieving voice while the other two agreed with him.

"Fine, let's go over to her family and friends." Caleb said in a harsh voice.

"Please Caleb. No. I can't let them see me like this." I begged him, nearly instantly regretting it.

"Oh! Are you ashamed of what I picked out for you? Do you not appreciate what I bought for you?" Caleb said in dangerous voice.

"No...no...no..." I said trying to backtrack for the hole I just dug for myself.

"I'll make you a deal. We won't go over there but you have to do something for me instead when we leave. It won't really matter anyway. With us starting back to school on Monday and my party that night everyone will know that you are mine whether they believe it or not. Also I don't care what you wear for school but I will send over another outfit for you to wear to the party. So do you accept the deal or will we head over to them." He said in a mocking voice.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with." I said while Caleb dragged me along by the arm. No doubt there will be more bruises there in the morning.

**PPOV**

E were along down at the bonfire waiting for Bella to meet us. Sam told us that she was still getting ready but it usually only takes her 10 minutes to get ready so I don't know what was taking her so long.

I was scanning the people around, looking for people that we were friends with when Sam jabbed me in the side.

"Ah! What did you do that for?" I asked in a clipped tone while rubbing my ribs.

All Sam did was point over to the opposite side of the bonfire where I saw Caleb and his gang with a beautiful sexy girl in a short dress and fishnets. Caleb was speaking and while he was speaking to her he caught hold of her arms. At this she flinched a bit, obviously not wanting the contact. It was obvious that she was new to the rez because between myself and Sam we would know nearly everyone.

After a few minutes Caleb and the girl started to head over to us. I still hadn't seen the girl face but as they got closer I felt the breath rush out of me and I felt anger in me that I have never felt before.

It was Bella.

Never in my life have I been so angry or jealous of Caleb than I have right now while he had Bella on his arm. Then he just had to open his mouth.

"Good evening boys. I think you know my _girlfriend." _Caleb stated in a smug tone.

I looked to Bella to see if it was true. She nodded her head but as I looked into her eyes I could see despair and shame in them.

I knew that Caleb had something on her, hell he probably had something on one of us and was using Bella to get revenge for something or was using Bella selflessness against her. All I knew was that I was going to get to the bottom of this.

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe that my sister was now _'dating' _Caleb Danvers. Out of our whole group he used to torment and bully her the most. I knew that if Caleb ever apologized to her and begged for forgiveness that she still would go out with him.

I knew that it probably had something to do with what he said to her earlier on.

I knew my sister and she would never go out with him according to her own free will.

"Well boys. Just thought I would say hello, but unfortunately I have other people to great. See you later" with that Caleb turned around and literately dragged Bella with him.

Bella looked over her shoulder back at us with defeat and sadness in her eyes.

I looked at her and just before she turned back I saw bruises on her arms. Ones that I knew weren't there when we came home from the beach.

If he even touched a hair on her head, Caleb Danvers would be dead.

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next should be up soon and for those reading my other story My Saviour I will be updating that tomorrow, hopefully.**


	4. Shame and Anger

**Hey everyone! I know that it's been ages since the last update and this chapter isn't the longest but hopefully it's alright. I have reason/excuses for not updates in the A/N below so I won't go on forever here. Please enjoy and know that there will be a/n update maybe not this week but definitely next week.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I felt so ashamed when Caleb introduced me to my friends as his girlfriend. Paul looked heartbroken and betrayed. You could see the fire in Sam's eyes that you can only see when he is furious I wouldn't be surprised if he went to punch Caleb but I knew that he would never do that in front of me. After all I was his not-so-little sister. I was only 10 months younger than him.

That was how the rest of the night went. Caleb bringing me round to different groups of people telling them I was his girlfriend. It was sickening but I knew I had to do it. I had to protect my family.

Around an hour after I arrived, the music started playing and Caleb dragged me to the dance floor. He turned me around so my back was against his chest. He started grinding against me. I didn't dance with him.

"Bella, baby. If you don't start dancing properly there will be repercussions. I want you dancing like the slut you are." Caleb whispered dangerously into my ear. That's when Down by Jay Sean came on. Normally I love this song but I knew that Caleb would find some way to ruin it for me.

I was right. He pulled me closer and started grinding, more aggressively, his hard-on into my ass. When the chorus came on he put his hands on my hips and forced them to grind back against him.

**Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down**,

Of course during this part of the song he pushed me down by the shoulders till my ass was on the heels of my shoes. It was like he was trying to make me do the booty drop dance. He pulled me up by my shoulders but just as I was nearly standing he pushed my ass further towards his crotch. It was so obvious he had a hard-on it was disgusting.

I heard someone growling to my left and saw Sam and the rest of the guys there. Paul and Jake were holding back Sam. One look into Sam's eyes I knew I would never be able to look into his eyes. I saw disappointment, disgust and betrayal. I knew that he would feel betrayed because ever since we were little kids Caleb had always made our lives hard. He would always go on about our dead beat dad and say that it was our fault that he left.

Part of me felt that, that was true but the majority knew it was Caleb just being a bastard.

After a few more dances, Caleb dragged me over to where the drinks were. He grabbed to beers and handed one to me. Normally I would drink a bit but I wasn't going to take a chance with Caleb.

"I don't want to drink tonight Caleb." I told him in a quiet yet stern voice. The minute those words left my mouth I knew it was a mistake. A look of fury crossed his faced. He pulled me away from the crowd down towards the unoccupied area of the beach.

"You will do as I say Bella. If I tell you to cook for me then you do. If I tell you to drink something then you do." Caleb yelled at me. "I think it's about time we leaved. And you will come back to my house for a while." Caleb ordered to me.

I knew that going back to his house would be a disaster but there was no way out of it.

It didn't take long to walk to Caleb's house since it was only 5 minutes away from the beach. I had an idea of what was going to at his house. Caleb was the kind of guy that expected things from girls. But I knew that I had to protect my family. That had become my new mantra every since Caleb opened his mouth at the beach.

When we arrived at his house it was deserted. Everyone on the res knew that his parents were hardly ever there because they were always travelling.

**(Warning: Description of forced sexual acts below. Skip forward, if you find offensive and start reading again when I show that its ended.)**

"We are going to go up to my room where you are going to show your appreciation towards me for not spilling your family's secrets." Caleb said to my while backing my up against a wall. With that he took my arm and started dragging me up the stairs. When we got to his room he sat down on the edge of his bed and pushed me down onto my knees. He took my hands and guided them towards the buckle of his belt. Slowly with shaking hands I undid it and went for his zipper. Caleb lifted his hips a bit while he pushed down his jeans and boxers at the same time, revealing his hard-on.

"Come on Bella, get to work" Caleb said to me while leering down at me.

I hesitated for a minute or two but that was enough to anger Caleb. I felt a sting across my cheek as Caleb raised his arm against me and slapped me.

"Open your mouth, you little slut" Caleb ordered with a danger glint in his eyes. Slowly I opened my mouth. When it was opened fully opened Caleb wound his finger into my hair and pushed my mouth down onto his hardened member. He used his hands to guide my head up and down his length. He started pushing my head down faster on his length until finally he pushed my mouth down as far as it would go. I could feel his member hitting the back of my throat.

Caleb let out a guttural moan as his came while spilling his seed down my throat. I tried not to gag but I did a little as I was forced to swallow his load. Caleb pushed me away from him.

**(If you skipped the above section you can start reading again here.)**

"You can go know. You can wear what you want tomorrow but foe my party I will bring something that I approve of. Tomorrow in school you will meet me by the benches outside at 8am. You better be there and wear something presentable at least." Caleb said as he dismissed me like a maid or servant.

Slowly I picked myself up from the ground and walked out of the room and house. When I reached the ended of the driveway the first of the tears that had threatened to spilled, left a wet trail down my cheek. I couldn't prevent the rest from falling so as I walked slowly back to my house the tears poured down my cheeks. To add to my numb mood, I felt the first drops of rain falling on my skin.

The only thing I could think of was that at least no will know that I was crying.

When I reached my house I could see that the only light on was the kitchen light. I knew that Mom was in bed by now so it was most likely Sam, the person that I really didn't want to see me like this.

**SPOV**

After Caleb left with Bella by his side, I finally found words.

"What the hell was that? Did he really say girlfriend?" I couldn't believe it; I wouldn't have believed it without seeing it with my own two eyes. I glanced at Paul and the look on his face was so heartbroken. I knew he liked Bella but I guess I didn't realise how much he liked her until this moment.

"Come on guys, there has to be some reasonable explanation for this." Jake said. He was always the most sensible of us all, except Bella of course. With that we tried to get our minds off of Bella and tried to enjoy what was supposed to be a good night.

At some point during the night I saw all the guys glaring daggers towards the dance floor. I looked over and saw Caleb and Bella dancing. My vision went red when I saw him push her down to the ground to do a booty drop; I couldn't help but growl towards him. Paul and Jake obviously knowing what I was about to do grabbed onto both of my arms to prevent me from going after Caleb. I forced myself to calm down and turned away from them.

"Guys, I want at least one of us to keep an eye on her. I don;t want her to get hurt. If you can't find her tell me immediately."

A little while later I saw Jake, Embry and Quil coming over to me with concern written on their faces.

"Sam do you know where Bella went? I haven't seen her or Caleb since they left the dance floor. Neither have the other guys." Jake said to me.

"OK guys I going to give her ten minutes if I don't see her then we will go back to my house and wait for her there." I told the others.

Those ten minutes passed without a sight of Bella or Caleb. Slowly we all started walking back to my house. We gathered around the kitchen table. No one speaking a word, all lost in our own minds.

I heard the front door opening and everyone's head snapped towards the kitchen door. The sight before us was heartbreaking. Bella looked like a mess. Her hair was knotted and one of the straps of her dress was ripped. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, it was obvious that she was crying and crying hard.

"Bella.." was all that I managed to say as I stood up. It took that one word for her to break down and run into my arms as she started sobbing against my chest.

"Bella, please tell me what happened. I can't stand to see you like this, this isn't you." I begged her.

"I can't... I want to but I can't. Please don't ask me to explain, you wouldn't understand." Bella said in a pleading tone while begging with her eyes for me to leave it alone. When I looked closer at her face I could a bruise forming on her cheek. I could feel my anger start to boil.

"He hit you!" I shouted at her. She flinched at the tone of my voice and I instantely felt sorry for shouting. "Bella I'm sorry for shouting but I can't stand to see you being hurt." She said nothing to me as she turned away from me and headed upstairs to her room.

I looked around the table and saw looks of anger and fury on the face of our friends.

"Guys, it's late. Ye should head home. We have school tomorrow. I'll tell you anything that I find out tomorrow." I said in low tone as I turned to head up the stairs after Bella.

As I passed Bella's room I could hear her sobs through her door. I went to open her door but as I turned the handle I realised that it was locked. Never before has Bella's door been locked that I could remember. I knew that something was terribly wrong with Bella and I knew that if I didn't find out soon that Bella could seriously hurt.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: OK, first excuse for not updating in like forever, we were doing a musical in school that took up lot of time.**

**Second excuse, I had to practice for my grade 7 viola exam which i had to pass in order to continue next year.**

**Third excuse, a family member that was receiving chemo, their condition has deteriorated but is on a new type of chemo that is very toxic and the cancer has spread throughout the body. This has caused for me to help out more at home.**

**Fourth and last excuse, I had exams in school so i had to study. But thankfully i am on my summer holidays so updates will be coming faster for all my stories.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**Song above:**

**Down by Jay Sean**


	5. Authors Note Important

Hey guys this is just an author's note. Thanks to LittleBundleOfAcid for pointing this out. I made two errors in the last chapter that didn't correspond to the previous ones.

The first on is that in the first chapter I said that Bella was 10 months older than Sam and in the previous chapter I said Bella was 10 months younger than Sam. The correct way is that Bella is 10** younger **than Sam. Bella is just after turning 18. Sam is 18 as well but he is 18 and 10 months. So their mother got pregnant with Bella a month after having Sam.

The second was that I said their mom was in bed where it should have been their dad. Their mom is out of the picture. She left when Bella was only a few weeks old. Their father is Joshua Uley. He isn't the bad guy like in most fanfics. He will come more into the story later on.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep on reviewing.


	6. AN: Hiatus

Hey guys I know that it' been a while since I last updated and for now it will stay that way. My laptop has crashed and I brought it to a guy I know who fixes laptops and unfortunately it will stay that way. So I will have to get a new laptop but that not the worst part. I lost all the files I had for all my stories so I have to start for the beginning on new chapters that I had already written. So it will take me a while to get them sorted out but I will be back maybe by the end of September or start of October.

Thanks to everyone who has read y stories so far and they will not be forgotten.

They will be updates as soon as I have enough chapters written up.

Thanks for the support and see ya soon

Niamh D

XxX


End file.
